Trip to Olympus: Chapter 4
Please comment on my story! Enjoy! Chapter 4: We Ride off on a Chariot “Where’s the other girl?” the girl named Rose asked. “The hag pushed her through the floor. So, I don’t actually know where she went. I’m assuming that she’s dead. It’s all my fault,” I answered on the verge of tears. I almost never cried, but at least I had an actual reason to this time. “No, she’s not dead, she’s in the Underworld. This is bad, very bad,” Rose said. “Come on. We need to go now. Austin is outside with the chariot waiting for us,” Celestina said. “Where are we going?” I asked. “I’ll explain on the way there,” she replied. She and Rose turned and walked down the hall. I followed them. I didn’t want to go anywhere with a couple of strangers, but I didn’t have a choice because I heard more classroom doors opening and I didn’t want to get in trouble for the mess. When we got out of the school, I saw a chariot with two winged horses and froze. Winged horses? Chariot? No way! I thought I was going crazy. It turns out I wasn’t because Celestina and Rose walked right over to them and the boy leaning against the chariot. He had brown hair, light blue-gray eyes. He looked like he was my age and was a little bit taller than me, which is saying a lot because I was at least 5’10”. I unfroze and walked over to join them. When the boy saw me, he smiled with a completely perfect smile. “Hi! I’m Austin West, son of Athena. You must be one of the new demigods we came to get,” he said enthusiastically. The third time today I’d been called a demigod. What’s with that? I thought. “Sure… but I think you have the wrong person. I’m not a demigod. I have both of my parents,” I told him. He was still smiling. “Then why are you holding a sword?” he asked, but I could tell he was teasing me. I completely forgot that I was holding a sword in my hand. The problem was I didn’t know how to make it go back to coin form. “I was attacked a substitute teacher hag and her two friends. So, I pulled some random coin out of my pocket, flipped it, and it became a sword. Now I don’t know how to make it a coin again,” I explained. He looked at the sword for a few seconds. “Try touching the tip,” he suggested. I touched my finger to the tip of the sword and sure enough it shrank back to a coin. “That was smart. Thanks,” I told him. “That’s kind of the point of being a son of Athena,” he joked. “Come on Austin, we need to get her to camp,” Celestina urged. “Calm down, Lesti. We’re not in that big of a rush,” he told her. “Yes, we are! And I told you not to call me that!” she yelled and stormed off to the open end of the chariot. Rose followed her. “What was all of that about?” I asked him. “Ah, don’t mind her. Celeste gets like that with everybody. Just try not to get on her bad side, she has a pretty fiery temper being the daughter of Apollo,” he said, “Come on we’d better get going. No use in making her even madder.” He walked to the back of the chariot and climbed on. I followed him deciding that I should probably just accept all of what had happened so far. I had a feeling that it was going to get a whole lot worse. Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Trip to Olympus Category:Chapter Page Category:Daughter of Poseidon118